Do it Yourself
by agent curly
Summary: Instructions inside follow with caution. Merlin gets a new well something to play with that distracts both him and Arthur from their destiny. Kilgharrah pissed of goes into Camelot and destroys it. And Yes this is the actual story.


_"_Merlin! You are suppose to be waking_ me_ up not the other way around. You idiot!"

Arthur said barging in to Merlin's room seeing the servant on his bed looking intently at a weird box object and an actual box with the words: 'Syma' on the left side while right next to it were the letters and numbers 'S800G then on the bottom right corner was the word 'GYRO' and under it the word '4-Channel'. Also in the center of the box was a well Arthur didn't know what it was it had two sets of blades one on top of the other, and in what Arthur decided was the back had a weird sort of metallic tail that reminded Arthur of a fish tail, in a way, the front had a strange type of small chest (box), and the bottom contained four legs with one blade on two legs and another blade on the other pair. To Arthur it looked both like a beautiful weapon and well sorcery.

"Merlin what is that?"

Merlin looked up, "Um I don't know I was slee... getting ready to go and get your breakfast when i noticed it. It landed on my head."

"Alright well open the box."

Merlin looked at Arthur with a scared, to put it frankly, expression as if Arthur just told him he had to wash the prince's socks or go hunting.

"Are you sure?"

"No. Now open the box."

Merlin sighed and tried to open the box ,but it had some sticky, clear sort of parchment know to us as tape.

Arthur rolled his eyes took out his sword and tore the tape off. then he signaled Merlin to open it.

All he saw was random parts in the box and a booklet.

"It says that we have to build it." Merlin said showing Arthur the booklet and the set of steps inside to build it.

"Okay well that rules out sorcery, sorcerers are so prideful and if it were them this thing would have been build and tried to kill us the moment we opened it."  
"What are we going to do now?"

"You are going build that thing, it doesn't look_ that_ hard, while I go eat some breakfast and get some training done."

* * *

"Right so I have to fix this... thing I'm pretty sure there's something in my book that might be able to help me."

Merlin said sitting on the floor looking over his magic book.

"How to fix a broken item... Well the item is not broken but I think it will do fine."

Merlin clears his throat. "**et fac sicut prius reparare contritum."**

Nothing happened Merlin sighed and folded the page so he could come back to it.

"A spell to help make buildings or objects stronger and less fragile... Hmm i can use this one after I have build the device." Merlin said and said the spell trying to pronounce it. "Okay so first **стренгхен ово **then i have to say the name of the object or building. Sounds simple enough."

Merlin folded the page and used his magic to find the correct page. "Finally alright hopefully this will work. Argh damn it I need to say the name of the thing okay if I substitute the things name for contraption it might have the same affect.**Цонструцт ову скаламерију.**"

Suddenly all the pieces in the box moved to build a "Helicopter" so it said in the instructions.

Merlin smiled as he saw that the _helicopter_ looked as it did in the picture on the box. Now all he needs to do is add the protection spell and wait for Arthur.

* * *

"Hey is it ready yet?" Arthur asked barging into Merlin's room for the second time that day.

"Yes it is you clot pole and i figured out how it works. You use the small box with the buttons to control it."

Merlin said then got the control and made the helicopter fly off the bed and just to show off he made it fly in a circle around his room.

"Let me try." Arthur said snatching the control from Merlin's hands.

After Merlin explained what each button did they started playing with it till Arthur decided to take it to his room because Merlin's was to small.

On there way to Arthur's chambers Arthur flew the plane causing lots of stares from the people.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur stayed in Arthur's chambers for a week both taking turns flying it till finally Kilgharrah had enough he collected an army of druids to go into the castle and destroy the machine that was distracting Emrys and the Once and Future King of Albion from their duties. But Emrys did such a good job at keeping them away that they didn't even set foot in the king's room. That made Kilgharrah even more pissed that he went to Camelot himself. The Great Dragon crashed into the castle and entered the Kings room. Arthur made a grab for his sword but before he could charge and try to attack the beast. Kilgharrah crushed the helicopter in his claws and set the remote on fire then he grabbed the broken pieces in one claw and flew away leaving.

THE END :D


End file.
